


they say an end could be a start

by vinesse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very late ot3 week!, Affection/Memories, F/M, I'm so terrible at procrastinating..., M/M, Mafia AU, Night Out/Pets, Separation/Firsts, Sickness/Travel, Will I ever stop naming fics after song lyrics??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very belated OT3 week collection!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day one: {night out/pets}

"So, we're not doing anything tonight."

Kenma glances at Kageyama, tucked into the opposite corner of the couch, and they both share a _look_. It always begins like this, with Hinata pouting as they refused to move, a well-worn tradition that already has Kenma's teeth grinding and Kageyama on edge. Kenma digs his fingers into the innocent, ugly green couch cushion before taking a deep breath. War requires concentration.

"Shou," he offers, finally releasing his death-grip on the couch, "Whenever we go out, all you do is complain that we’re too quiet. It’s easier to stay at home."

"That's beside the point," Hinata argues, head tossed back like he's ready for a fight. Kenma already knows that Kageyama's more than willing to give him one. He sinks down, shoulders hunched, and pulls his phone from his pocket to resume his message to Kuroo while Kageyama narrows his eyes.

There's silence, banging of pots as Hinata puts up the dishes, then a sharp intake of breath as he opens his mouth to speak. Kageyama cuts him off though, words pointed and stiff as he looks over the back of the couch to the kitchen. "We're not going out. I don't want to. Kozume doesn't want do. You're the only one who wants to."

"But--"

"Drop it," Kageyama spits, words like barbed wire, and Kenma closes his eyes against the following rattling of dishes. There's more silence, this one more tense than the last, and Kenma sighs. For some reason, he finds himself more and more the party that bridges the gap between the other two. It bothers him less than it should, he thinks.

"I wouldn't mind going out tonight," he says, pointedly ignoring the way Kageyama nudges his foot. _Traitor_ , the black-haired boy mouths, eyes wide, but Kenma just hides his smile against his phone. "It won't kill you to go out once in a while, Tobio."

Kageyama makes a soft choking noise, and Kenma pats his foot carefully before standing up as Hinata cheers his victory from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! These are all rather short tbh.


	2. day two: {affection/memories}

"You remember the time that Noya put peppers in his birthday cupcake? God, that was fun."

Asahi shoots Daichi a glare, hands stilling on his former captain’s shoulders. He looks at the seemingly innocent set of cupcakes on the dining room table, glancing back at Daichi suspiciously. "Why are you bringing that up again..."

"No reason," Daichi tells him, smirking in a way that guarantees trouble, and Suga laughs from his perch by the sink.

"We didn't do anything to the cupcakes, Asahi," Koushi assures him, waving a hand in the air back and forth like he could brush off the thought. "It's just a memory. Aren't you supposed to remember funny things from the year on New Years?"

"Not when it involves peppers and my cupcake."

Daichi rolls his eyes, shrugging his shoulders under Asahi's hands to encourage the continuation of his massage, sighing when Asahi complies. "Stop worrying, you saw Koushi make them."

"Still." Asahi sighs as Suga hops down to move over to the other two, winding thin arms around Asahi's waist as the clock ticks closer to midnight. "You two always manage to slip something by me. Remember when Suga swapped my vanilla pudding for mayonnaise? I don't even know how he re-sealed the package so well..."

Koushi laughs, a happy, bright thing. "Trade secrets, Asahi."

They're silent, up until the clock chimes midnight and three separate alarms go off on three different phones.

"Happy birthday, you two," Suga whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can rip this poly from my cold, dead hands tbh. Also please, imagine with me. Suga as Prank King on April Fool's Day.


	3. day three: {separation/firsts}

The longer Asahi smiles, the more teeth he shows and the more it turns into a grimace. Nishinoya shoots him a look, eyes narrowed and face pinched, and Asahi reminds himself to relax. There's too much tension in his shoulders, braced like there's an oncoming storm, and Asahi forces them to drop.

Suga and Daichi smile from the doors of the train, laughing at a red-faced Kageyama, and there's no one to notice when Noya grabs his ace's hand and tugs him to the side. Tanaka's voice raises in a shout, and Asahi focuses on that instead of the impending inquisition.

"Asahi, are you ok?"

The taller boy doesn't respond, head bent downward, and Noya waits. He's learned a lot about Asahi, and one of the things is that he talks. Just slowly. The libero glances back, and sees Daichi and Suga watching.

"I don't think I am."

_There's a flash of white, Suga's hair in the moonlight, and Asahi feels his stomach flipping. It's late late late, he should be in bed, and instead he's here._

_Suga swings up high, fingers wrapped around the chain of swing set, and he laughs. It's breathless and quiet, and Asahi briefly thinks it's one of his favorite things in the world._

_"Are you coming with us, Asahi?" It's a joke, a jab in the silent park, because of course he is._

_Daichi's not there, caught in the middle of slipping out his bedroom window, and Asahi wishes he had made it without his mom hearing the window creak open. Daichi doesn't press, knows his thoughts, but Suga wants to hear him say it aloud. He presses his fingers into his palms, feeling the bite of his nails, and his voice is soft when he finally speaks. "No, I don't think I am."_

_Suga pauses, foot kicking up dust as he slows to a halt. His eyebrows are pushed together, face pinched in a frown, and it's the only ugly expression Asahi's ever seen on him. He looks confused, and for some reason scared. "Wait, what do you mean you aren't coming? You said you applied. We looked at apartments together."_

_"I'm sorry." It's all he has, really. He can't admit that moving scares him, even if it's with Daichi and Suga. He can't leave his mom behind, the last of his five brothers to fly the nest, and it's easier to stay there, wings tucked up against his sides._

_Suga's looking at Asahi like he doesn't recognize him, and it's possible that he doesn't. Asahi doesn't lie, not about the important things. "We picked out curtains together. You and Daichi fought me on the plaid ones."_

_Asahi doesn't have a response for that, and so he leaves Suga in the park, still sitting on his motionless swing. He turns off his phone and climbs the tree to his second-story bedroom, and doesn't go to school the next day._

_For all their careful plans for college, for all the kisses in the supply room, for all the nights spent with fingers linked and three promises whispered in the dark, it falls apart in the blink of an eye._

_They don’t talk until after graduation._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a relationship without a little pain. : ) Please come talk to me about AsaDaiSuga.


	4. day four: {sickness/travel}

They shut their door in his face.

Kageyama doesn’t expect different, really, but there’s a small part of his heart that breaks at the sound of wood banging against the frame. It shatters, shards flying everywhere, and he wonders if he should bother to clean it up.

He stares at the shut door in front of him, knicks in the black paint standing out in the midday sun, and decides that maybe his heart had been broken a long time ago.

It’d probably been broken by himself, too. That’s how he did things, back then. Burned relationships, friendships, and believed it to be everyone else’s fault, only to see that maybe it hadn’t been. Maybe he had no one else to blame but himself.

He definitely had no one else to blame.

Kageyama stands there, hands slack at his sides, staring a hole through Kindaichi’s door and he thinks he can hear Kunimi whispering to a silent Kindachi.

The door opens again just as he turns to leave, and this time it’s Kunimi that holds it propped open, a stark contrast to Kindaichi’s shock and following anger. “Kageyama?”

“I was in the area,” he begins, for some reason desperately needing to explain. Maybe it’s a fear that they’ll shut the door on him again. “I thought-- I mean, I knew you two-- You sent me the address,” he finishes lamely. He doesn’t add that Kunimi had sent it almost a year ago.

“It’s been a while.” There’s a silence, prickly and intense, and Kageyama can practically _feel_ Kindaichi’s impatience from the other side of the door. It makes him nervous, makes him fidget with his fingers, and if there’s one thing Kageyama isn’t, it’s nervous. It’s a new experience.

He doesn’t much care for it.

“Why don’t you come in,” Kunimi says at last, stepping back. It’s a small victory, but Kageyama will take what he can, and he mumbles a soft thank you as he steps inside.

The apartment is neat and tidy, clutter restricted to apparently the kitchen table only, and for some reason it’s just so _Kindaichi and Kunimi_. Kageyama shakes that thought away, because he hasn’t really known them since middle school. He shakes that thought away, too, before it can sink it’s claws into his mind and linger.

Kindaichi makes tea, surprisingly, and shoves a steaming cup into Kageyama’s hands before brushing a stack of mail off a chair in a silent offering. Kageyama takes it, perched stiffly on the edge as Kunimi sits on the counter, head tilted back in forced detachment.

Kageyama sips his tea.

Predictably, Kindaichi is the first to break.

“What the hell are you doing here, Kageyama.” It’s a question phrased like a statement, and Kageyama thinks back to their first year of high school. He also thinks back to their third year of high school, and the way Kunimi had wrapped his arms around a sobbing Kindaichi, and the tea in his cup shakes just a little.

“I… Just wanted to drop by.” He clears his throat, tries again. “To see you two. I didn’t see you at Nationals.” The words _in the stands_ remain unsaid. Kageyama thinks they hear them anyway.

“We didn’t go,” Kunimi drawls, but Kageyama sees the way his fingertips turn white from gripping the counter edge. “Something came up.”

“Something came up,” Kageyama echos. He drains his tea then stands up, pushing his hair back. It’s longer than he’s used to, mainly from lack of concern and the fear of his mother with a pair of scissors near his head. “I wish you had come,” he confesses, and it’s like time stops. He continues to yank at his bangs.

Kindaichi blinks long and slow, glancing uncertainly at Kunimi, who looks at Kageyama like he’s a new species under a microscope and he can’t quite figure out what he’s seeing. There’s silence, thick and heavy, and Kageyama moves to put his cup in the sink.

“Thanks for tea.” It’s three simple words, but it’s enough to snap Kunimi and Kindaichi back into movement, and they trail Kageyama as he heads for the door again. It’s simple to ignore the shared living room, the table with the dish that contains two sets of keys, the multiple pairs of shoes mixed by the entrance in a way that screams that their owners had no care about keeping them in sets.

Kageyama feels a pain in his small shattered heart that resembles the pain from four years ago, the day that the phone calls and texts from two of his friends stopped, and he crushes it quickly because it does no good to linger on the past.

Kindaichi stops him as he exits, and puts up a hand when Kageyama opens his mouth first. “I don’t want to hear an apology. I just,” he rakes his hand through his hair with a long sigh. Kageyama’s faintly amused to realize he still styles it like a turnip. “I wish we could just start all this over.”

“All of what?”

“Everything,” Kindaichi tells him, and Kageyama knows that it means their middle school years too. “I wish things had happened differently.”

“Maybe it’s for the best that this is how it all played out,” Kageyama says, looking steadily into Kindaichi’s eyes. The other boy’s the first to look away.

“Maybe.” There’s a silence, but it’s not as heavy as before, and Kunimi pokes his head out of the door to see what’s taking them so long.

“You should come around again, sometime.” It’s a quick offer, tentative and with only a little bit of hope. “If you’re traveling in the area again.”

Kageyama wastes no time hesitating, and in his mind he already sees three sets of keys on the table by the front door, and three pairs of shoes scattered about. His heart beats happily. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three literally hurt my heart in the best kind of way.


	5. day five: {free prompt/au of your choice}

She smiles, teeth hidden behind a raised hand, and Hinata faintly realizes that her grin is more dangerous than the gun in her hands. Probably.

Yachi puts a bullet between the eyes of the man in front of her, and Hinata shakes himself before helping Kageyama up, clucking at the angle of the other man’s ankle. It’s wrong, twisted in the opposite direction, and he feels bile rise up in the back of his throat. Kageyama grunts, probably something along the lines of ‘Ow, stop nudging me, idiot’ and Hinata whispers insults back at him.

“I think we should leave,” Yachi whispers, finger still twitching on the trigger, and she takes point as they leave the warehouse. Hinata takes the time to admire the bloodstains on her white dress shirt, on the black slacks that fit her legs perfectly, and Kageyama has to knock heads with him so he doesn’t walk into a pole.

It’s a long walk back to the safe-house, but they’re untouchable. Women cross the street to avoid them, pulling their shawls closer around their face, and the drunk businessmen bow their heads to the ground, eyes darting nervously to the tattoos that coil around Hinata’s wrists. They carve a path of restlessness and dread down the sidewalk, even though Yacchan tries her hardest to smile bright, to draw attention away from the man with a broken ankle behind her, and Hinata sighs as they close the door.

“Yacchan, you know they knew what we were, why do you try?”

She busies herself with placing her gun on the island, safety still off, and turning to face the two of them, hands on her hips. “It doesn’t hurt to try and ease their fears, Hinata!”

“They don’t know that you’re the scariest of any of us,” Kageyama mutters under his breath. Hinata snickers against his neck, leading him to the couch, and Yachi sighs as she grabs the first-aid kit.

“You should be more careful, Kageyama-kun,” she tells him, pinning her golden hair back to reveal the snarling dragon on her neck, and Hinata smiles. “I can’t be there to rescue you every time.”

“Yeah, stupid,” Hinata chimes in, hands already waving through the air. “You didn’t even get to see how Yacchan took out the guards in the front! I got the ones that came after though but seriously how stupid can you be to get _kidnapped_. _While walking home from the store_.”

Kageyama looks like he has murder on the mind, and Yachi laughs as she examines his ankle. “I think Sugawara-san will have to set it, I haven’t ever done an ankle before.”

The black-haired man nods, sighing while Hinata types out a message, and Yachi smiles at her two wonderful, dangerous boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Big thanks to my RP group for suggesting Mafia AU, and then suggesting Yachi being a kickass Yakuza member.


End file.
